


Soon

by izzylerd (orphan_account)



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Internet Friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/izzylerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin lives in New Jersey with Ali, but she has Internet friends all over America that she talks to. </p><p>Alex lives in California, where she's bored and mostly friendless so she decides to message Tobin on tumblr. </p><p>Romance ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tobin's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I'm open to opinions 
> 
> Hit me up ; http://becauseizzy.tumblr.com

     Tumblr is an escape to you. Having it taken away from you would drive you crazy. You met your internet friends there, so of course it would have some extreme value to you. You love your real life friends, you do, but sometimes you need other peoples opinions on your life. Your parents always warned you about people on the internet, you ignored them most of the time because what the heck right?

     You're sitting in your room with your homework when a ding echoes through the room. You raise your eyebrow at your computer, you didn't think your friends would be out of school early. When you open Tumblr theres an unopened message in your inbox, which is even weirder because you usually skype your internet friends. You open the message, a new user has followed you and sent you something.

     "Hey! I'm Alex, this is probably weird since you don't know me but I noticed all your posts about having an open inbox?" The users name is alexmorgan13.  
     "Hi! Yeah it's all cool, I'm open to making new friends. I'm Tobin", you reply after going through her feed. Alex seems real enough, her feed is mostly soccer and an alarming amount of LGBT posts, but you can't really be complaining.

 

////

     You and Alex talked for the next month, you ended up introducing her to your other friends. She seemed to get along well with Kelley, you expected her to. You had only been talking for a little while and you already felt like she was one of your best friends. She lives in California though, you've never hated living in New Jersey more than you do now. Kelley lives in Georgia and by some miracle you two have met in person, and it was pretty great to say the least. You met Carli and Crystal too, they both live in New York which is literally an hour or two away.  
     

     But Hope, Alex, and Christen live on the other side of the country and you have no hope of meeting them anytime soon. Ali tells you it'll all work out one day, even she promised her internet girlfriend, Ashlyn, that she'd come visit her in Florida. Cheney keeps telling you to just go after them, you're in your last year of college anyways so it wouldn't be a problem. You still can't help but think you'd do anything to go see Alex.

////

     It's been five months since Alex messaged you on Tumblr, and you're not going to deny that you feel something for her. You're not going to act on it though, last time that happened you fell for a girl in Paris and that went to shit very quickly. You skype Alex every night, apart from the large group chat that everyone is in. You're constantly texting her but the time zones have been killing you lately.

     You really like Alex, probably to the point where it's unhealthy for you but you don't really care. Everything about her is perfect, from those pale blue eyes that manage to stay bright on your screen to that stupid pink pre-wrap that she wears on her head. You couldn't imagine how much more your feelings would go if you actually lived near her and got to see her everyday. You're super jealous of Amy and Christen, they got go see her when she started getting friendly with the group chat.

  
     "What are you thinking about?" Alex's raspy voice shakes you from your thoughts.  
     "It's nothing", you easily lie and turn your attention back to the screen.  
     "You may be on a screen but I can still tell when you're lying", Alex laughs, it gives you butterflies.  
     "I like you", you blurt out and regret it immediately after.  
     It's silent for what seems like forever, it's almost deafening until Alex finally speaks, "Tobin you know it would never work out"  
     Your throat tightens, you're sure Alex can see the tears forming in your eyes, "Yeah this was stupid I'm sorry"

     You rush the words out and quickly click the end call button. You slam your computer shut as tears start pouring out of your eyes. This is one of the reasons you hate internet friends, you can't ever see the people you love without something being in the way.

////

     Alex was nothing but radio silence for two weeks, it was affecting you more than you thought it was. Ali was starting to get worried with you, your grades were slowing getting worse and you rarely did anything outside of your apartment. You only have a week left until spring break lets out so you really should be trying to get your grades together. You can't really bring yourself to care though, you only care about how Alex is doing and if you'll ever talk to her again. You're worried you'll never talk again, just thinking about it puts you in an even worse mood.

     "Tobin you just got a message", Ali says to you from your desk.  
     You lazily get up from your bed and trudge over to your computer. When you see Alex's name on the screen your eyes blow wide and you shove Ali out of your chair.  
     "You could have just asked", Ali says sarcastically.  
     "Yeah yeah, hush for a second", your eyes graze over the screen.  
     'Call me' is all there is.  
     "I'm taking that as my signal to leave, call me if you need me later okay?"  
     "Yeah of course", you try to smile at Ali but you probably look like you're in pain.  
     

     Ali laughs as she walks out the door, leaving you alone in your room. The silence is deafening again, so you replace it with the sound of you calling Alex. It rings three times before Alex answers and she looks almost as bad as you do. Her eyes are red and puffy, she's bundled up in your UNC hoodie you sent her last month.

     "I'm sorry", is the first things she says.  
     "No Alex you don't-", you try to stop her but she cuts you off.  
     "No, stop, this is my fault. I shouldn't have just said it wasn't going to work. But it isn't because we both have different roads to go down in life and we're still in college and, fuck, Tobin you live in New Jersey", her voice cracks more and more as she continues to talk, it's breaking your heart even more.  
     "I shouldn't have just told you, I should have stayed quiet and things would have been fine", you say through the tears.  
     "You should have told me, I'm glad you told me actually", Alex lets out a short laugh and wipes the tears from her cheeks, "I broke up with Servando last week"  
     Your eyes blow wide again, "What?"  
     Alex just shrugs, "You may be thousands of miles away but I'd still choose you over him"  
     You almost smile at her words, almost, "But you said we can't be together, that it won't work"  
     "It won't, not yet at least"  
     "So what you're saying is, soon?"  
     "Soon"

////

     It's the day spring break starts, things between you and Alex are still tense but at least you're talking again. You and Ali were planning to go see Carli and Crystal, but an amazing idea hits you while you're packing.

     "What if we flew out to California?" You blurt out. "I'm sorry what?"  
     "We can see Carli and Crystal whenever we want, what if we went to see Alex and Christen instead?"  
     "I mean, I guess we could. But last minute tickets are gonna be really expensive, aren't you saving up for new cleats anyways?"  
     "Screw the cleats, they'll be there in a couple of months", you rush around your room, finding more clothes to pack.

     You and Ali go to her apartment to get more clothes, and then make your way to the airport. You shuffle through your bag to find your phone, calling Kelley when you finally find it. It rings for a minute before going to voicemail, you grow frustrated the second time you call her.

     "Kelley O'Hara, pick up the god damn phone"                                                      

     "Well hello to you too, I hope this important I'm kind of busy"

     "We're going to Cali for break, do you think you can come with?"

     "Woah what? Cali?"

  
     "Yes, Cali, can you come?"

  
     "Uh, yeah I can get there by Sunday"    

     "Cool"

     "Wait, can we go see Hope before we leave?"

      You smile, "Of course"

////

     The flight takes six, long, boring hours but when the California air heats up your skin you knew it was worth it.

     "I am so moving down here when we graduate", you laugh at Ali, the first real laugh you've had for a while.  
     "So where are we going to stay?"  
     "We probably should have thought of that before we came", Ali groans and pulls up hotels on her phone. You let her do all the magic while you pull both luggages out of the building.  
     An idea hits you suddenly, so you pull your phone out and call Christen.  
     "Hey Tobs, what's up?  
     "Hey, so I just landed in LAX with Ali and we-"  
     "WOAH WOAH", you have to move the phone away from your ear, "You're in Cali?"  
     "Uh yeah, could you come pick us up?"  
     "Oh my gosh yeah totally I'll be there in like 15 minutes"  
     "Cool, see you then", you hang up and look at Ali, "She handled that very well"  
     "She' probably in shock"  
     You laugh and sit on the curb to wait for Christen.

////

     When Christen gets out of her car she's tackling you and Ali. It's emotional for a moment until the three of you collect yourselves and get in the car with Christen. You talk nonstop on the way to a nearby hotel. You and Ali take your things up to a room and quickly make your way back down to Christens car. You drive around L.A. until you get hungry, so Christen takes you downtown for lunch.

  
     "So what brings you to good old Cali all of a sudden?" Christen asks with a sandwich in her mouth.  
     "Toby here decided to come because she wanted to see you and Alex", Ali says for you.  
     "I see", Christen glances at her watch and frowns, "Well it's already getting late so you should probably just chill until tomorrow"  
     "Cool with us"

////

     The next day you're driving down the highway with Christen and Ali to go to Alex's house. It's only a 30 minute drive but it's taking you way longer because of traffic. You wont get there for another half hour, and your nerves are on edge. Christen promised to stay quiet about it, so Alex has no idea you're going to show up at her door. You're not really sure you want to, you still have mixed feelings about her and things are still tense. You haven't texted her since you got on the plane, which is worrying you because she usually texts you after a day or so.

  
     "Tobin Powell Heath if you don't quit shaking your leg I'm going to stop this car and leave you on the side of the road", Christen says to you.    

    "I'm s c a r e d, what else am I supposed to do?" You snap at her.  
     "I expect you to chill out. It's gonna be perfectly fine, and I don't think Alex wants you throwing up or passing out on her driveway"  
     "Oh hush and keep driving"

////

     Thirty minutes later you're pulling into a neighborhood in San Dimas. You look around and watch the houses go by, carefully watching the numbers count down to Alex's.

  
     Suddenly, your phone starts ringing to Alex's tone, "Shit, she's calling me what do I say?"  
     "Just tell her we're going to Carli's or something", Ali whispers.  
     "Right right", you press the answer button, "Hey Lex"  
     "Hey, what's up?"  
     "Nothing much, you?"  
     "Same. My parents just went out and I'm all alone now", you can tell she's bored out of her mind.  
     "How long are they gonna be out?" You ask.  
     "The next week"  
     "Good", it comes out before you can stop it, "I mean uh dang that sucks"  
     Alex laughs and it sends a smile to your face, "Uh, Tobs, are you in the car or something?"  
     "Oh uh yeah I'm with Ali and Christen-"  
     "Christen?"  
     "No, not Christen, sorry I was just on the phone with her", you internally punch yourself.  
     "Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt you? I can call you back later if you want"  
     "No it's fine Lex", you send Christen a look as to stay hurry up.  
     "Oh okay. So what do you want do you wanna talk about?"  
     You smile unconsciously as Christen pulls into a driveway, "How do you feel about surprises?"  
     "They're okay I guess, you know how I don't like being caught off guard and stuff", you motion for Ali and Christen to stay in the car as you quickly slip out and go to the door.  
     "Oh yeah, well that's good to know", you ring the doorbell and hear it echo through the phone.  
     "Hey someone is at the door I'll be right back", you hear he set the phone down so you just smile even larger and hang up.

     You swear you hear her jump down the steps and curse, but you don't really care about anything but the look on her face when she opens the door. She stares at you for a split second before her eyes blow wide and her hand covers her mouth. You swear you see tears forming in her eyes and you can feel some coming too.

     "Hey", you say lazily.  
     "You little piece of crap", Alex chokes out and flings herself at you.

  
     You're engulfed in her scent, which is amazing, and how perfectly you fit against her. She's only an inch taller than you but your head fits perfectly inside her neck, and you're kind of worried you're getting tears on her shirt. But then you feel Alex start crying and you don't really care.

     "You two are gross together", Ali says and you laugh.

     Alex laughs too and pulls back, you're caught in her pale blue eyes that are so much more vibrant in person. You almost can't believe you're here in front of her. She smells like the beach and vanilla and it's intoxicating to you. The sparks from her touch finally catch up to you and you feel like you wont be able to stand up on your own. Alex's eyes flicker down to your lips and you unconsciously lick them. You're about to say something but she cuts you off by leaning in and kissing you. Her lips send hundreds of sparks and fireworks through your body, you have to wrap your arms around her neck just to stand up. You kiss her back urgently, how could you not? You've waited almost half a year to meet her and finally do this, and now that you're here you wish you had somehow gotten here sooner.

  
     Alex's lips move perfectly against yours and everything seems perfect. That is until your lungs start to burn because you need air. You pull back slightly and lean your forehead against Alex's, breathing in her scent.

  
     "Oh my god this is disgustingly cute", Ali says and you can't help but laugh.  
     "Wow", Alex whispers and you lean back enough to look her in the eyes, "I'm so sorry I told us to wait"  
     You smile widely and see all the emotions behind Alex's eyes, "You're forgiven weirdo"  
 

     Alex laughs and pulls away from you, dragging you inside while Ali and Christen follow. You keep your eyes trained on your intertwined hands and smile even wider. Soon just turned into now.


	2. Alex's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I finally added Alex's point of view. Look at me, doing things. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It's a Saturday morning, you've been bored out of your mind since you've been on bed rest and it's driving you crazy. You're not even allowed to juggle a ball around, it might "further the injury more". You think it's bullshit really. It's just a sprained ankle, you don't see why they're making such a big deal out of it. 

You're laying in bed, scrolling through tumblr when a user catches your eye. You click on her profile, you're taken aback by the amount of soccer and girls there are on her feed. You click on her profile picture and audibly gasp. She's super hot, and her jawline looks like it could cut you. 

You scroll through her feed a little, eventually finding some candid pictures of her and she's beautiful. You've seen a lot of posts about how her inbox is open and you contemplate it. She's from New Jersey, which is all the way across the country and you already hate having Hope so far away. But you send her a message anyways, and suddenly you feel good about your decision. 

////

You've been talking for a month and you've been so much happier recently. You met her other internet friends, she seemed to have a lot. It was kind of funny, you both knew Hope but never knew each other existed. It's kind of surprising how well you get along with Tobin, it hurts a lot that she's so far away. You already feel like she's your best friend, you skype every chance you get, even your parents have started to notice. Christen knows her too, you can't believe you've never come across her on instagram or tumblr earlier. 

Hope is telling you to give it some time, that you'll meet each other soon and get out of college. But it scares you, you want to play professional soccer and Tobin wants to surf. You have completely different paths to take and you don't want to fall away from her. You've been so much better recently, Servando hasn't even been bothering you and all you want to do is talk to Tobin. It makes you nervous, really. 

////

It's been five months, and yeah, you like her. A lot, almost to the point where you can't be with Servando anymore. It's stressful, seeing her gorgeous face on you screen everyday and having to keep all of your emotions in. 

You love everything about her, absolutely everything. From the way her eyes turn green in the light and her huge smile that makes your whole day better. You can't stand the time zones, you've been hating it so much recently that you're debating just buying a ticket and going to see her. You'd have to take Amy and Christen with you, you'd feel kind of bad if you didn't. But you'd still steal Tobin away to have time with her. You can't imagine what being near her and being able to touch her would do to your feelings.

She sent you her UNC hoodie, you know it has a lot of value to her so you wear it every day. You couldn't believe how good she smelled, it was like the beach and vanilla mixed together and it was amazing. You're so jealous of Lauren and Ali, they get to see her all the time and it angers you so much. 

////

"What are you thinking about?" Tobin seems totally out of this world today, she's been late and distracted in her replies and she won't even look at the screen.  
"It's nothing", you can tell she's lying.  
"You may be on a screen but I can tell when you're lying", you joke and blush spreads across her face.  
You don't expect her to repy so you turn your attention back to your phone, but she blurts out her reply and you feel the whole world crash onto your shoulders, "I like you"  
It takes you a second to comprehend it, but once you do you can feel tears welling up in your eyes. You knew this day would come, Tobin was really bad at hiding her feelings and you're starting to lose the handle on yours. You like her, a lot, you really do but you're with Servando.  
"Tobin you know it would never work out", and you know she does and you give her credit for admitting it anyways, you don't think you would have the courage to tell her if she hadn't first.  
You can see the tears forming in her eyes and you already feel like you made a horrible mistake, "Yeah this was stupid I'm sorry"  
The screen goes black and your jaw drops, you hadn't expected her to leave that quickly. You wanted to talk to her, try and work things out but you know Tobin needed to be alone for a while.  
You're still staring at the screen, the conversation running through your head. You like her, so much, you want to break up with Servando so bad but you don't know if you'll ever be willing to do long distance with Tobin. 

////

It's been two weeks and you're an emotional wreck. You haven't really come out of your house besides the few classes you actually have on campus. You broke up with Servando too, he didn't understand why and e didn't take it well at all. He screamed at you for an hour, saying he deserved you because of all the work and things he's done, but you ended up kicking him out of your house when he started getting a little physical. 

Your heart hurts, not really because you broke up with him but because you actually loved him and it hurts to let people you love go. But it was for Tobin, because not talking to her has been killing you and you don't ever remember feeling this way with Serv. 

You're staring at the pile of trash and tissues that gathered in your room, you think it's pathetic so you scramble out of bed and pull the curtains back, grabbing your computer and getting on skype. 

It takes a couple minutes, but eventually Tobin is calling you and you have to take two rings to try and calm yourself. Your heart breaks when she pops up on the screen. Her eyes are red and puffy, her hair up in that lazy bun she does when she's tired, and then bags under her eyes are really bad. 

"I'm sorry", you blurt out.  
"No Alex you don't-", she tries to talk but you cut her off.  
"No, stop, this is my fault. I shouldn't have just said it wasn't going to work. But it isn't because we both have different roads to go down in life and we're still in college and, fuck, Tobin you live in New Jersey", you can't control the cracks in your voice.  
"I shouldn't have just told you, I should have stayed quiet and things would have been fine", she says as tears run down her face, you wish you could reach out and wipe them off her cheeks.  
"You should have told me, I'm glad you told me actually", you breathe out a laugh and wipe the tears from your eyes, "I broke up with Servando last week"  
She looks surprised, you expected her too, "What"  
You shrug, blowing it off like nothing, "You may be thousands of miles away but I'd still choose you over him"  
You can see her starting to smile but it disappears, "But you said we can't be together, that it won't work"  
"It won't, not yet at least"  
"So what you're saying is, soon?"  
You smile at the word, "Soon"

////

It's the day you and Tobin get out for spring break, you're surprised you have the same week but you're kind of glad. You were planning on getting a ticket to New Jersey when your parents went out for their vacation, you still have to talk to Christen about it. 

"Do you wanna go to New Jersey this week?" You ask her through the phone.  
"Woah woah woah, what are you talking about?"  
"Tobin has the same spring break as us, I wanna go see her", you say plainly and you hear her huff.  
"Alex you can't just say you wanna go to New Jersey-"  
"We can take a detour to Arizona on the way back", you say suggestively, knowing Christen's girlfriend would love the surprise.  
Christen is silent, you know you probably already convinced her to go but she's stubborn, "I'll think about it"  
You jump and squeal, screaming thank yous into the phone and then hanging up. You have to start planning now. 

////

"Hey Pressy, what are you doing today?"  
"Uh", she sounds like she's in the car, which is unusual because Christen hasn't been out of her town in a month, and she usually wouldn't answer the phone if she was driving.  
"Are you driving?  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You don't answer the phone when you drive"  
"Oh well uh", she starts stuttering and you're starting to get suspicious, "You're right, can I call you back later?"  
"Wait what are you doing today?"  
"Uhm", she drag out like she's trying to figure out the answer, "Going to go see a friend"  
"A friend?'  
"Yeah, a friend, I have those", she laughs and it sounds nervous.  
"Are you hiding something from me?"  
"What? Oh, no, I'm not. Why?"  
"You're acting weird"  
"I always act weird what are you talking about?" You're about to interrogate her further but she mutters out a goodbye and hangs up. 

"Okay", you say to yourself, that was probably the weirdest conversation you've ever had. 

////

"I wanna go see Kelley"  
"Yes Hope I know, you say that every time we talk"  
"Oh please, like you aren't the same way with Tobin"  
"I don't say it every time"  
"But you say it a lot"  
"Whatever"

////

"This week is dragging on, Christen still hasn't told me if she's going to New Jersey with me"  
"I'm going to Georgia on Wednesday, maybe I'll drive up and see you guys"  
"Have fun with Kelley", you say suggestively.  
"Oh hush, go talk to your northener"  
"That reminds me! We haven't talked in like two days, I'm gonna call her really quick"  
"Have fun, no phone sex!"  
"I literally hate you"  
"Love you too, bye Lex"

You roll your eyes and grab your phone, scrolling through your recents until you get to Tobin.  
It rings way longer than usual, but she picks up eventually, "Hey Lex"  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, you?" You haven't been talking for 30 seconds and you're already smiling like an idiot.  
"Same. My parents just went out and I'm all alone now", you say as you lean back onto your bed.  
"How long are they gonna be out?"  
"The next week"  
"Good", you raise your eyebrow, "I mean uhdang that sucks"  
You laugh, listening to the background noise and it sounds like she's in a car, "Uh, Tobs, are you in the car or something"  
"Oh uh yeah I'm with Ali and Christen-"  
What the hell? "Christen?"  
"No! Not Christen, sorry I was just on the phone with her", well that explains why it took so long for her to pick up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt you? I can call you back later if you want"  
"No it's fine Lex", she rushes out as you get ready to end the call.  
"Oh okay", you settle back into the bed, "What do you wanna talk about?"  
"How do you feel about surprises?"  
"They're okay I guess, you know how I don't like being caught off guard and stuff"  
"Oh yeah, well that's good to know", the door bell rings and you raise another eyebrow, not knowing who would be at the door right now.  
"Hey someone is at the door I'll be right back", you pull the phone away from your ear, running down the hall and jumping down the stairs. You skip the last three steps, managing to bump into the wall and you curse out loud. 

When you open the door your breath leaves your lungs and tears start filling up your eyes. Tobin is standing there lazily, her hands in her pockets and a smile on her face. Your eyes blow wide and you have to cover your mouth so you don't scream.

"Hey", she says softly and lazily.  
"You little piece of crap", you choke out and practically jump on her. 

She smells just like her hoodie did, the beach and vanilla and now that she's in Cali the beach is just amplified more. She's an inch shorter than you but you still fit perfectly against her, your arms snaking around her neck as you take her all in. You start crying because your best friend is here and all you want to do is kiss her. 

"You two are gross togeher", Ali says and you chuckle while flipping her off. 

Tobin laughs her amazing laugh, pulling back and looking into your eyes. It feels amazing, seeing her face in real life instead of on a stupid screen. You can feel all the sparks and butterflies her touch is giving you and it suddenly gets really hard to stand up. It's hard to believe she's here and now you understand why Christen didn't want to go to New Jersey. You laugh internally at how oblivious you were. 

You pull yourself back to reality, your eyes trailing over Tobin's face as you memorize every single detail about her. You stop at her lips and she licks them and you can't take it anymore. The sun is hitting her eyes just right and they're that perfect green, you pull her closer to you as she's about to say something and kiss her. Fireworks explode everywhere through your body as her lips press against yours, she wraps her arms around your neck as you pull her closer by her hips. She kisses you back urgently and you return it, you've waited half a year for this so how could you not?

Your lips moe perfectly together and everything is perfect in this moment. You're so glad she's here, so glad that you didn't leave for New Jersey earlier. Tobin pulls back as she's breathing heavily and she leans her forehead against yours. Even though it's a tiny gesture you still feel sparks wherever she touches you. 

 

"Oh my god this is disgustingly cute", Ali scoffs and you can't help but laugh.  
"Wow", you say unconsciously and Tobin pulls back to look you in the eyes, "I'm so sorry I told us to wait"  
Tobin smiles her megawatt smile, "You're forgiven weirdo"

You smile even larger and laugh, grabbing Tobin's hand and pulling her inside. You hear Christen and Ali talking and you look back, noticing Tobin looking at your intertwined hands. She looks back up at you and smiles, and everything in your life seems to fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up; becauseizzy.tumblr.com & holy.heath on instagram

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, I know it's short and all but it's just to get some of my style in. I love second person but I don't always use it so, yeah. I hope you guys liked it! If it gets enough attention I might add an Alex POV as a second chapter.


End file.
